


You Wanna Know

by disasterboy



Series: Automatic AU [1]
Category: Don Broco (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Relationships: Rob Damiani/Matt Donnelly
Series: Automatic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874764
Kudos: 2





	You Wanna Know

It was only a matter of time before Rob found out. Logically, Matt knew this, but his life with Rob seemed too good to pass up, and he could never find the right time to try and break it to him gently. Eventually, though, Rob caught on to all of his weird habits, and it all came to a boiling point when Matt found Rob waiting for him after he went out hunting. 

As Matt slowly closed the door of their apartment, he was startled when the light flipped on. He whirled around to find Rob standing behind him, shirtless and with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Welcome home,” Rob said. His voice was laced with venom, and Matt flinched. He was in for it now.

“What are you still doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“I was out with Si. He and Tom were-”

“Don’t bullshit me, Matt. I called Si and Tom, and they said they didn’t know where you were.” 

Rob started to blink rapidly; Matt was shocked to see that he was holding back tears. Matt had _really_ messed up.

“Just… tell me the truth.”

“I don’t think you want to hear it, babe.” Matt tried to take a step forward, but Rob stepped away before Matt could reach out.

“What’s their name?”

“I— Excuse me?”

“Whoever you’re cheating on me with. What’s their name?” Rob asked. He wasn’t even meeting Matt’s eyes now.

Matt laughed. He could hear Rob yelling at him now, but he was laughing too hard to stop.

“Oh my God, no! Rob, babe, please listen, I’m not cheating on you. I would never do that,” he finally managed to wheeze out.

“Then where do you keep sneaking off to every fucking night?”

“I…” Matt stopped laughing. “You really don’t want to know.”

Rob threw up his hands in exasperation. “Why the hell not, Matt? Why won’t you tell me?” 

“Because you’d leave me. You’d be so scared you’d run out and never turn back.”

“Matt…” 

Matt looked up just in time for Rob to place a hand on his cheek. Matt leaned into his hand, breathing in Rob’s familiar scent.

“Please, tell me. I promise I won’t run away.”

“You shouldn’t promise that,” Matt muttered. He took a deep breath to steady himself before letting his fangs extend for the second time that night. He heard Rob gasp, and in a split second the warmth from Rob’s hand had disappeared. Matt opened his eyes to find his boyfriend staring at him in horror and shock. Matt’s stomach hit the floor as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I told you.”

“You… You’re a vampire? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Why would I lie about this?”

“Apparently you’ve been doing nothing _but_ lie about it for the past couple of months.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The tears finally started flowing, and it took everything Matt had to keep from breaking down entirely and curling into a ball on the floor.

“Is this a recent development, or have you been a vampire the whole time?”

“The whole time. When we met, I was leaving an all-monsters bar.”

“That’s… You need to leave.”

“Rob-”

“I’ll give you until tomorrow night to get your things and get out.”

Matt didn’t have any more energy left in him, so he just gave in and nodded. Rob let out a shaky sigh and turned around to go back to their— _his_ — bedroom. 

Guess it was time for Matt to start packing.

* * *

When Rob walked out of his bedroom the next morning to see all of Matt’s belongings missing, he finally allowed himself to cry his heart out. He texted Si, but he didn’t get a response, and when he texted Tom his friend called him immediately afterward.

“ _What did you do?_ ” was the first thing Tom said.

“I broke things off with Matt,” Rob choked out.

“ _Yeah, I fucking figured. He showed up at Si’s place last night with all of his shit and crying his eyes out. So, what did you do?_ ”

“Tom, he’s a fucking vampire! I can’t— I couldn’t keep living with him in the house, _in my life_!”

“ _And why not?_ ” Tom snapped. “ _Has he tried to attack you at all? Has he done anything that made you question your safety?_ ”

“No-”

“ _Then what the fuck are you doing!? You guys were so in love, I don’t see why-_ ”

“Did you miss the part where I said he was a VAMPIRE?” Rob yelled. “He lied to me for months! I— God, I kissed him, he uses his mouth to drink blood, I… I think I’m gonna be sick-”

Tom ended the call. It wasn’t until weeks later that Rob discovered that he was a werewolf, and Si was… something. They weren’t specific about what Si was when they gave him a piece of their collective minds.

Guess Rob really needed to re-evaluate his lifestyle choices.


End file.
